Fellowship Goes to Disneyworld
by The Christian Took
Summary: Hmmm... what's this story going to be about? Try looking at the title!
1. We're Going to Disneyworld!

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings isn't mine, neither is the idea for this story. It is Lady Baggins of the Shire's. Read some of her stuff sometime. It's really good!  
  
"Gandalf! Gandalf! Guess what?" asked Pippin excitedly. "When I was watching TV just now-"  
  
"PIPPIN! Your in a time period where there are no TVs!" thundered The Christian Took.  
  
"Well don't blame me, you're the one writing this!" Pippin shot back.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Er- carry on!"  
  
"Gandalf! Gandalf! Guess what?" said Pippin excitedly. "I was ummm… listening to some travelers just now, and they talked about a far away place! It was called *drum roll please* Disneyworld!"  
  
"You don't say?" asked Gandalf. "And what was the Disneyworld place like?"  
  
"Well, it has an oversized mouse, lotsa things you go on that go up and down and then you throw up!" Pippin grinned.  
  
"Okaaaaaaaaaay, Pippin. That's great. Tell me, when you were coming back after listening to those travelers, did you bump your head, perhaps?"  
  
"Hey," said Frodo, appearing from nowhere, "what's going on?"  
  
"Yeah, I wanna know, too!" exclaimed Merry and Sam at the same time.  
  
"We," said Pippin with an important sounding voice, "are going to Disneyworld!"  
  
"What? No we aren't! PIPPIN!" spluttered Gandalf.  
  
"We're going to Disneyworld! We're going to Disneyworld!" The hobbits ran around in circles around a very angry Gandalf.  
  
Aragorn and Boromir came in. "Who? What? Where are we going?"  
  
"We're going to Disneyworld! We're going to Disneyworld!"  
  
"SHUT UP, ALREADY!" boomed Gandalf. Legolas and Gimli walked in to see what the commotion was about. They looked at the hobbits running around Gandalf, Gandalf ready to kill something, and Aragorn and Boromir looking very confused. They looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Ok," said Legolas. "From what I gather, we're going to Disneyworld. Where's Disneyworld?"  
  
The hobbits stopped running around and looked at each other. They asked each other then looked at Pippin. Pippin scrunched up his face, thinking really hard.  
  
"Florda! Yeah, that's were it is Florda.!"  
  
"Pippin," said The Christian Took, "it's Florida."  
  
"Oh, okay. Well anyway, now that we know where it is… We're going to Disneyworld! We're going to Disneyworld! We're going to Disneyworld! We're going to Disneyworld!"  
  
All the hobbits joined in. "We're going to Disneyworld! We're going to Disneyworld! We're going to Disneyworld!"  
  
"SHUT UP! IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, WE ARE NOT GOING TO DISNEYWORLD! said Gandalf. The hobbits shut up.  
  
"Good! Now pack your bags, without any of you hobbits making a sound, because we're going to Disneyworld!"  
  
  
  
A/N: It was weird. I am aware of that. Get over it. 


	2. McDonalds

"Are we there yet?" groaned Pippin. They had been in the car for about five minutes, but to Pippin it had seemed like an hour already.  
  
"No, we're not, Pippin," Gandalf responded moodily. The Fellowship had drawn straws to see who would drive (minus the hobbits, they couldn't see over the dashboard) and Gandalf had lost. He was not very happy.  
  
Pippin waited for about three minutes. "How about now?" he asked. "No, we aren't. Try and see if you can be quiet, okay?" replied Legolas.  
  
Pippin sat back in his seat, pouting. After a minute, though, he looked mischievously at Frodo at Frodo looked back at him and nodded.  
  
"Gandalf! Gandalf!" Frodo yelled. Gandalf thought Frodo was warning him about something, so he swerved, almost crashing into the car in the other lane.  
  
"WHAT?" he thundered. "Can we get McDonalds?" asked Frodo sweetly. "WHAT? You almost make me crash into a car to ask me if you want to go to McDonalds?! No! We are not going to McDonalds! Processed food rots the brain!"  
  
"Please?" Frodo gave Gandalf his best Bambi face in the rearview mirror. The wizard muttered something nobody should hear in a G rated story and turned into the drive-thru lane.  
  
"Hi," he said into the speaker. "I'll take a six-piece Chicken McNugget, Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn will take a cheeseburger with fries, Boromir will take a hash-brown, and the hobbits will take… guys, what do you want?"  
  
"A McFlurry!" yelled Pippin. "No, wait, a Happy Meal, no, nevermind, hamburger, no, we'll take a…"  
  
"Shut up!" roared Gandalf. "The hobbits will have a McSalad."  
  
"Hey!" complained Merry. "We don't want a McSa- He was cut off by a death glare from Gandalf.  
  
"Okay," came the server through the speaker. "That'll be…hey, did you say Legolas?! Legolas! Hey guys! Legolas is here!" "Ooh, really?" "Cool!"  
  
"Legolas," hissed Gandalf, "Get under the seat before the Christian Took has to change the rating to NC-17, will you?"  
  
He drove up to the window which was crowed with teenage girls. "Hate to disappoint you girls, but Legolas isn't here! Can we have our food now?"  
  
"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" said all the girls in unison.  
  
"Oh well," sighed the waitress as she handed the irritated wizard the meals, "have a nice day, and remember, we love to see you smile! TM  
  
"Okay, Legolas, you can get up now," said Sam. A very annoyed and cramped Legolas got up and grabbed his cheeseburger.  
  
"Hey Sam!" shouted Merry. "Look at the sign! Only ten miles to Disneyworld!" 


	3. Parking Ticket

Disclaimer: Yeah, I know, I forgot it in the last chapter. Lord of the Rings isn't mine, etc.  
  
According to the hobbits, Gandalf wasn't going fast enough. He was driving at 90 mph.  
  
Pippin: Gandalf, go faster.  
  
Gandalf: I'm going at 90 miles an hour! I surprised everybody isn't throwing up back there!  
  
Boomer: We are . . . groan.  
  
Gandalf: Oh no. . .  
  
They suddenly here sirens that sound suspiciously like a police sirens. Gandalf looks in the rear view mirror and see a police car with all its lights flashing.  
  
Gandalf: Oh no. . .  
  
He pulls over onto the grass and waits for the police to catch up. The police man pulls up behind him and gets out of the car.  
  
Policeman: Sir, do you know you were driving 56 miles per hour faster than you should have?  
  
Gandalf: With his teeth clenched, staring daggers at Pippin. Yes. . .  
  
Policeman: Then I'll just have to give you a . . . Gandalf! What are you doing here?!  
  
Sam: What's that?  
  
Gandalf: Saruman?!?!  
  
Saruman: Yeah, after I got arrested, you know, all the illegal orc making and stuff, I turned my life around! I got off probation, and started doing community service. After about a year of that I said to my self, Saruman-  
  
Gandalf: Coughs  
  
Saruman: Oh, yeah. Anyway, I'm gonna hafta give you a ticket of 100 dollars.  
  
Gandalf: What?! Why you horrible, thieving, nasty, little-  
  
Saruman: Two things: it's a G-rated sory, remember? And two: I can raise your fine, you know.  
  
Gandalf: Saruman! How've you been, want a back massage? Toe clip?  
  
Fellowship minus Gandalf: Cough! Suck up! Cough!  
  
Saruman: Just pay up and you can go along to Disneyworld. Why you want to go there, though, is beyond me.  
  
Gandalf: Turns bright red  
  
Saruman: Anyways, bye folks! See ya in The Two Towers!  
  
Fellowship: waves Bye!  
  
Narrator guy: So the Fellowship continue on their quest. . . but if Saruman can turn can turn into a policeman in this weird, twisted, inspired- by-coffee story, anything could happen! 


End file.
